Dodger's angels 2: Witches' forrest
by chipmunkfan007
Summary: the sequel to Dodger's angels.  Dodger and Beauty go missing while searching for supplies. What or who has them? And will the gang save them?  rubbish summary and title :/
1. Chapter 1

Dodger's angels 2: Chapter 1

Chapter 1: helping child abuse cases

Dodger, the boys, Beauty and the girls were having a picnic on a bright, sunny day. Beauty decided that she'd tell Dodger apart of her life.

"Dodge, I need to talk to you." Beauty said and they walked away from the others.

"What's up Beauty?" Dodger asked as they held hands, "You sound like you're gonna cry."

Beauty than told him, trying to hold her tears back, "I need to tell someone and I know I can trust you. When I was younger my dad used to beat me when he came home from the pub; he also did it to my mum."

"Beauty, why didn't you tell me before." Dodger hugged Beauty out of comfort as she burst out into tears, "You know if I was there I would've protected you if I could."

Beauty gave a little giggle and they hugged again.

"Do you want to tell the others or do you want me to?" Dodger asked

"Please, could you? And could we do more cases on child abuse 'cause I don't want other children going through the same thing as what I did?"

"Of course I will and we can." Dodger said, "Let's go tell the others."

So, they went and told the others. After they got back to HQ, Slush needed some ingredients from one of the most scariest places in Los Angeles, The Witches' forrest. The Witches' forrest was where all the witches of Los Angeles lived (they lived deep in the forrest, but you still had to be careful since there had been a lot of people who have gone missing).

Beauty and Dodger searched for a special type of tree bark, while Slush and Millie went for some special type of water.

"How much more bark do we need?" Beauty asked from another tree as they got some more bark and put it in their huge bags.

"I have no idea, just fill the bag." Dodger replied and they continued

After a while, Dodger noticed that Beauty wasn't talking, so he turned around and saw that she wasn't there. Suddenly, a bony-like hand covered his mouth and he felt something sharp prick his skin, then it went dark.

Beauty later woke up in a witch's hut. It was quite dark in the hut and her vision was quite blurred, so it washard to see. Beauty looked around and spotted a tall, skinny looking shadow.

"Ahh, my new dog is awake." The witch said, who was tall, skinny, wore a black dress and had long, black hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Dodger's angels 2: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: meeting the witches

Beauty just laid down on the old, brown dog bed she was put on. She couldn't stand as she was so weak. The witch seemed to be making something, but Beauty couldn't see as the witch had her back to her.

At the end of the street, which was full of witch huts, was the witch that took Dodger. She too was tall and wore a black dress, but she had long, green hair. Dodger was lying down on a dog bed and was weak too; the witch was making something. The two witches turned to the dogs with a spoon that had some kind of blue liquid on it.

The witches fed the liquid to the dogs. After a short while, Dodger and Beauty changed into a werewolf, but they collapse due to the power of the spell. Later on, they woke up and although they were werewolves, they acted like pets to their witch.

Later that day, the two witches attached a chain to a collar and put the collar on their 'dog'. Then they took them out to the square where they bummed in to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Dodger's angels 2: chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Meet Up

Since the witches were great enemies, they both bloated to each other who's dog was better.

"My dog is way better than yours." Beauty's witch bloated proudly as the two dogs looked at their witch; the two dogs could still talk, but their voices were a bit rougher.

"No, mine is; he makes the best look like the worst with _his_ skills." Dodger's witch bloated afterwards also sounding proud.

"Is your owner usually like this?" Dodger asked as they both looked at the witches.

"She can be; what about yours?" Beauty asked

The two dogs face each other at first not remembering much, but then they remember for a moment.

"You seem very familiar, have I seen you before?" Dodger asked as they looked deeply into each other's eyes, which sparkled in the moonlight.

"I was about to ask you the same thing; I don't think I have." Beauty replied

"Can I just say you have really pretty eyes." Dodger blushed slightly

"Thank you, so do you." Beauty smiled as she blushed too

The witches noticed this, so they pulled their dog away to stop them remembering each other and breaking the spell.


	4. Chapter 4

Dodger's Angels 2: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rival Competition

"I bet my dog could beat yours in a competition!" Beauty's witch boasted

"No, I bet mine wins!" Dodger's witch boasted

"Fine, we'll have a competition to see." Beauty's witch suggested, "So, what do you say, Hilga, are you in?"

"You're on, Hilda." Hilga , Dodger's witch, agreed and they shook hands to make it offical, "So, what are we going to have the competition on?"

"How about who is faster and who is stronger?" Hilda suggested

"Sure," Hilga agreed

So, that evening (around 9:00), the competition went on and unfortunately the dogs tied, so the witches continued to argue. They continued to argue, lost their corwd (who watched the competition) and the dogs got bored.


	5. Chapter 5

Dodger's angels 2: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Spell Begins to Wear Away

The two witches argued the rest of the night. But, they failed to notice that it was 12:00/ midnight. This was the time that the 'spell' on the dogs wore off.

"Beauty, where... where are we?" Dodger asked as they shook their heads to help shake the spell off.

"I don't know." Beauty replied

The witches overheard the two dogs and immediately grabbed hold of one each and put them in separate cages.

"We might as well team up now since they can remember and we don't have enough ingredients, but together we have enough." The two dogs overheard them whisper to each other from the other room.

"What are we going to do, Dodge?" Beauty asked worridly

"This," Dodger replied, then he started to shout, "LET US OUT!"

Dodger continued to shout and ball. On the other side of the forrest, Slush and Millie were still out looking for Dodger and Beauty.


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

Dodger's angels 2: chapters 6 and 7

Chapter 6: Back Up To The Rescue

"Ssh, I think I can hear something." Millie hushed Slush

"What can you hear?" Slush asked

"Ahh, it's gone," Millie said, "but, it sounded like shouting."

"Wait, I hear it; it sounds like it's coming from the other side of the forrest." Slush said and they followed the sound, which was Dodger's shouting.

As they got closer to the sound, they could hear it more clearer.

"It sounds like Dodger." Millie said

"But, look where it's coming from, the witches' town!" Slush said both with a worried look

Chapter 7: Break Out

Ramming against the cage door, Dodger tried to escape. Eventually, Dodger was free and he used his sharpest claw to open Beauty's cage. The dogs ran out of the hut and the witches chased after them; the witches had seen the two dogs escape, they didn't think much of the noise because of Dodger shouting and balling.

Quickly running, Dodger and Beauty looked back to see if the witches were following (from what they could see they weren't), but they ran into Millie and Slush, landing in a heap.

"Fancy running into you guys here." Dodger panted sarcastically

"Yea," Millie said sarcastically as they all caught their breaths back and got up.

"We gotta get going guys or those creepy witches will get us again." Beauty came in

"Come on, guy," Slush said as they made their way out of the forrest.

Unfortunately, the two witches had caught up a tad bit.

"Get back here!" the two witches shouted as they ran with their magic brooms.

"Gang, let's get outta here!" Dodger said and the 4 dogs ran as fast as they could.


	7. Chapters 8 and 9

Dodger's angels 2: chapters 8 and 9 (last 2 chapters)

Chapter 8: Getting home

The dark, eerie forrest grabbed at the dogs as they got away from the tall, creepy witches, who were on their extremely slow, magic broom sticks. Since the brooms of the witches were slow as well as the branches from the trees grabbing at them, the dogs out ran them and got away.

From inside the forrest, the witches called, "Come back, we need you!"

But, the gang just continued to ran until they got to their HQ. When they got there, they were greeted by the rest of their team.

"Hey, guys; where've you been ?" Timmy asked

"Looking for supplies for Slush's inventions ." Dodger replied they discussed not to tell the others so they wouldn't worry.

"okay, but it's a bit late isn't it?" Sasha asked, "It's nearly half 12."

"We know; we just noticed the time." Beauty replied with a smile and the others nod.

The others helped take the ingredients to Slush's labratory. Slush made some gadgets and inventions for their cases.

Chapter 9: Solving the cases

After a few months, the team helped over thousands of abused and neglected children. One child even wanted to join the team.

"So, how are enjoying helping abused children, Boo?" Dodger asked as they sat alone having a picnic.

"I'm loving it. Although, I hate seeing people hurt, I love to help them out of being hurt espceically when it's innocent children." Beauty replied, "I'm so proud, one child even wanted to be apart of the team." "You should be proud of yourself. If you didn't suggest it than thousands of innocent children could've been seriously injured or worse, dead." Dodger smiled and they leaned into kiss.

When their lips touched, it was like 4th of July fireworks exploding in the night sky. They parted and looked romantically in to each other's eyes as they had done before.

"You know your eyes look like stars, shiny and beautiful?" Dodger smiled as he blushed slightly

"Really?" Beauty blushed as she smiled back and Dodger nodded, "Thanks Dodge,"

The End


End file.
